Crash Boom: A Story of Tavern Tales
by BlueberryPancakes
Summary: What happens when Jack Sparrow finagles James Norrington, Andrew Gillette and Theodore Groves, the pride of the Royal Navy, into exchanging tales at a local tavern?
1. Part I: So There I Was

This story is broken up for sake of reading ease, but really best read as a whole. :)

- Rebecca

Crash Boom

A Story of Tavern Tales

Mugs tipped back, jackets had been pushed aside, hats put out of sight. Another round was ordered.

"I ne'er thought I'd be sittin' 'ere wif a bunch o' Navy boys." A toothy, golden grin.

"You've been in our company before, aboard the _Dauntless_ on the way back to Port Royal." A laugh.

"By me own choice, I mean. Bein' locked in yer brig save ta give directions don' count."

"Indeed. 'Privateer'." A scoff.

Another grin, "Ye ne'er thought I'd take it, eh?"

"Is this what all you pirates get to do when you're in port?" Theodore Groves interrupted suddenly, words slurring slightly. "I could be a pirate. I could really enjoy that." He drained his mug.

"'Ey, mate, ye be forgettin', ol' Jack's not considered a "pirate," anymore." Jack Sparrow laughed.

James Norrington scoffed again, "Right, and Beckett is the Queen of Spain."

"'S true, Jack," Andrew Gillette nodded thoughtfully, his own words beginning to hint at slurring, "you can change the title, but you can't change the nature."

"Is this what ye Navy boys do on yer leaves? Sit 'round and be borin'? I can't do that. Someone's got ta have some stories or som'thin' ta tell…" Jack shook his head.

"What kind of stories?"

Suddenly, three pairs of slightly widened eyes were starting intently at him.

"Tavern stories, mates. Ye can' tell me none o' ye 'ave e'er gone 'round wif a pint an' good mates, tellin' stories 'bout each other… tryin' ta top one 'nother…"

"Oh!" Andrew laughed suddenly, causing James to jump slightly, "I know what you're talking about…" He nodded. "Murtogg and Mullroy were doing that, a while back, with some others…"

The silence fell again.

"We should tell stories, then." Theodore said, slowly.

"That were the idea, yes." Jack sighed. _Navy boys… _

"About each other." James added.

"Yes, mate."

"I've got one!" Andrew announced, sounding slightly too excited. "Jack's probably the only one who doesn't know about this one…" He turned to the man sitting next to him.

James suddenly felt a sense of dread.


	2. Part II: James, By Andrew

_"It's clear sailing ahead, gentlemen. This town is ours." The young Captain affirmed the Governor and his Lieutenants, with somewhat of a boyish grin on his face. _

_"That is indeed wonderful news. I congratulate you all on a job well done." Governor Swann nodded. _

_James Norrington moved to a cabinet on the wall, unlatching it. "I believe a celebration is in order…"_

_Theodore Groves and Andrew Gillette shared a quick glance, knowing what their friend and Captain had in store. _

_James pulled open the wooden door, reaching inside. Instead of the smooth glass of the bottle he expected, his hand encountered something warm, soft and furry. _

_His eyes widened. _

_A low, angry yowl emitted from the small, dark enclosed space. The unearthly sound echoed throughout the room. _

_James back stepped, recoiling as the large, dusty black cat launched itself out of the cabinet towards him. _

_"Captain, what-?" Governor Swann furrowed his brow and stepped forward. _

_Claws dug in and slashed wildly, trying hard for a hold on what it had landed on. _

_James cried out in pain and terror. His vision blurred by the black furry mass, he backed away frantically, colliding with his chair, falling backwards over it. His long legs sprawled into the air as the wood groaned under the odd pressure and snapped. _

_Governor Swann watched and tried to reason with the spooked Captain, while Gillette and Groves simultaneously abandoned all hope and thought of containing their laughter at the absurd situation. _

_The maid stood motionless just before the Captain's office door, hand frozen inches from it, as she had been about to knock, to enter with an offering from the kitchen. _

_The strange wailing continued intermixed with what sounded like the Governor's voice, and strident laughter. _

_Perhaps she ought not disturb the Captain's meeting… _

_James pawed frenetically at the thing attacking him, desperately trying to push it away. _

_The cat let out a final screech and darted away through the open window. _

_James breathed heavily, continuing to back away from where the threat had come from. His hands clawed at anything within reach, the heels of his polished shoes scrapping the slick wooden floor as he desperately scooted backwards. _

_"Captain Norrington! Are you quite all right?" Governor Swann asked, fatherly concern evident in his voice as he leaned down towards the younger man. _

_Gillette regained his composure quicker than his fellow Lieutenant and came to James's aid, kneeling down beside him and extending his hand. "Let me help you up, Sir."_

_James let out a quiet, pitiful whimper and attached himself to the other man, catching him by surprise and knocking the wind out of him with an oomph! muffled by the fabric of James's coat. He trembled and held on tightly. _

_"Captain…" Groves tried to speak, but found he couldn't get more than a word out without relapsing into laughter once more, now at the oddly contorted expression Gillette had adopted. _

_"I fail to see what all this commotion is about. It was just a cat, after all..."_

_The Governor's words did not do anything for the poor Captain's already frazzled nerves. _

_His eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Get it off!" He choked, "Get it off get it off!"_

_Gillette grimaced as James tightened his death-grip around his ribcage, "It's already off! It's gone, Sir, it's gone!" He coughed back. _

_"Captain Norrington… are you sure you're all right?" Governor Swann was now at loss for words. Admittedly, he had been startled by the sudden appearance of the cat and of the Captain's reaction, but was the continued banter honestly necessary? He worried about the younger man, perhaps more often than he should, but he had taken a liking to the boy…_

_"Sir… Sir, it's all right…" Gillette tried again, hat and wig askew, his Captain's face pressed into his shoulder. "It's gone… Please let go of me, Sir." He nearly begged. _

_"Governor- if it's not impolite to ask, if you could find maid and have her bring a blanket?" Groves sobered enough to take pity on Gillette. _

_He knelt down beside the two men, laying a comforting hand on James's shoulder. He squeezed gently. _

_James's attention snapped to him, wide, green, innocent eyes staring up at him. _

_"It's all right." Groves said in a soothing voice, "You can let go of Andrew now."_

_Gillette let out a heavy sigh of relief as soon as James's arms began to loosen. _

_The maid slowly poked her head into the room, a folded blanket in her arms, "The Governor said you were wanting this, Sirs?"_

_"Yes, just give it to me. Thank you, Miss."_

_She nodded once and curtsied, leaving the room. I will not ask, for I am sure I do not want to know. She told herself, shaking her head. _

_Groves laid the blanket around James's shoulder, tucking it around him. _

_With the soft, gentle warmth, James's tense, locked muscles relaxed, arms falling to his sides as he leaned backwards, resting against his desk. _

_Gillette moved quickly away, rubbing his sides, "How did you bloody do that?" He asked, as soon as he was positive he was out of James's reach. _

_"I have four sisters. Three of them younger than me. There was a lot of coddling growing up." Groves explained. "You learn fast how to sooth anything. I'm surprised you didn't do anything."_

_"I'm the youngest of three boys."_

_"That would explain it."_

_Her golden ringlets bounced and shimmered it the sunlight as she walked proudly up to the large house at the top of the hill. She thanked the butler politely after he led to her Captain Norrington's office. _

_"Well hello, Miss Swann, how are you today?"_

_"I'm doing very well, Mr. Gillette, thank you. May I inquire as to how your day has been?" Elizabeth smiled and inclined her head. _

_Gillette smiled at the sense of propriety the eleven year old possessed. "I am well, thank you."_

_"I've come to see Captain Norrington. Is he available?" Elizabeth asked, folding her hands around a rolled piece of paper behind her back. "I have something for him."_

_"Do you? He's unavailable at the moment, in a meeting, but he should be free soon. I don't think he would mind if you waited outside for a time." Gillette told her. "What is it that you've come to give him? I can see he gets it, if you wish."_

_"Oh, no, thank you Mr. Gillette. It's not more boring paperwork from Father. It's a drawing I made for him."_

_"A drawing?" His interest was peaked. _

_"Yes, I made it yesterday. Would you like to see it?" She asked, nodding proudly. _

_"If you would be so kind."_

_She pulled the paper from behind her back and untied the blue ribbon. She unrolled it and presented it to him. "It's Captain Norrington."_

_"Oh, indeed it is… that's a very nice drawing of the Captain." Gillette nodded, smiling at the childish drawing and odd proportions, "You seem to have drawn his wig very strangely…" He commented. _

_"Oh, that's not his wig." Elizabeth shook her head. _

_Gillette's brow furrowed, "Then, what is it?"_

_"It's the cat."_

_Gillette's eye widened. He immediately clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter, as to not insult the girl or her drawing. It was quite nice for her age and the thought behind it. _

_"Do you think he'll like it?" She asked, lowering her voice and leaning forward expectantly. _

_"He'll love it." Came the choked answer. _

_Elizabeth smiled. _

_The office door opened, "Who else is here to see me? I keep hearing voices… Oh, hello, Miss Swann, Gillette. To what do I owe the pleasure?" James stepped into the doorway. _

_"Miss Swann has a gift for you, Sir." Gillette told him. _

_James did not like the look of the man's smile. Something was definitely going on that he didn't know about. _

_"Well then, please, do come in." He put a grin on his face and ushered them both in, letting Elizabeth pass by first, "Ladies first, my dear." He held a hand out and stopped Gillette, "What is the nature of this?" He growled quietly under his breath. _

_"The young lady merely wishes to give you a gift, Sir."_

_Elizabeth smiled brightly up at him. She presented the rolled paper to him, ribbon tied again. _

_"Oh, thank you, Miss Swann… What's the occasion?" James smiled, thinking it innocent enough, as he took it from her. _

_"I heard Father talking about your meeting the other day, and because I hadn't drawn anything in a while, and your new office is so bare…" Elizabeth explained. _

_James's smiled dropped immediately. He started at the drawing before him. "Oh, it's… oh…" He failed to notice Gillette slip out of the room. _

_"You don't like it, Captain Norrington?" Elizabeth's small, freckled face fell. _

_"No! No, really. I do... it's... great..." He stammered, trying to save himself, as Gillette returned, Groves following closely, grin on his face. _

_"I think it should go on the wall." Gillette announced, nodding at Elizabeth, resuming his position, as though he had never left. _

_James shot him a withering glance. _

_"After all, Sir, the young Miss did draw it especially for you…" Groves agreed Gillette having filled him in on the details as quickly as he had found him, knowing the other man wouldn't be able to resist knowing, "The Governor's daughter doesn't give such gifts to just anyone." He enunciated the title. _

_James's shoulders fell, "Very well." He sighed, "I'll have it put up first thing tomorrow."_

_"Across from your desk, Captain Norrington? I think that wall would work well, because you could see it while you work, and those who came in could see it clearly, too." Elizabeth suggested. _

_"Indeed they could."_

Peals of laugher broke out over the group, drawing some attention towards their corner booth from the other regulars and visitors.

Jack held on to his sides as he leaned back in his chair, throwing his head back and cracking with laughter.

Theodore came forward and rested his head on the table, pounding the polished wood with his closed fist.

"You had that up… for so long…" Andrew choked out between tipsy giggles. "Every time she came over… she'd ask you… if, if anyone had commented on it…"

"Whatever happened to that drawing, anyway? I never saw it after your office move…" Theodore asked, regaining his composure.

"Even if I knew I'd never tell you. Traitor." James glowered, blushing deep scarlet. He would never admit it, but he had kept the drawing. It resided in a hidden folder beneath a stack of seemingly boring and dry paperwork. Every once in a while, he would take it out, and look at it, again.

"See mates, that be the spirit!" Jack encouraged.

"Since Andrew has been so kind as to share such a lovely story about myself," James took a long swig from his mug, grinning to himself as the younger man's smile fell instantly, "I am obliged to share an equally… charming… story about him."


	3. Part III: Andrew, By James

While the other boys were outside roughhousing and playing navy and pirates, Andrew Gillette was inside in his room, or perhaps in the sitting room, curled up in a chair, contently reading. He didn't like venture out much, as the seldom times he did, he was teased mercilessly. Whether it was his fiery red hair, his pale complexion, his lanky physique or his studious side, the other boys never failed to find something to rib him about.

_He put down his book and looked out the window. It seemed to be a perfectly nice day outside. He stood, setting the book on the nightstand next to his bed. The sun was out and the rocky shores glimmered with the early light of the afternoon. Perhaps he should heed Mother's request to breathe some fresh air for a change. _

_It didn't take him long to find a group of boys who appeared to be close his age. They were huddled together, all pressing in towards something in the center of the circle. They whispered and laughed, poking and prodding each other. One of them looked up, "It's Andrew." He announced. _

_Andrew smiled slightly, shyly casting his eyes downward towards his fighting feet, away from the group. _

_"What are you doing away from your books, Frog?" One of the bigger boys asked him, laughing at his own jest. _

_Andrew's face wrinkled at the slur. He was of French decent, though it was quite diluted, by now. "What have you got there?" He asked, trying to make conversation. _

_A wicked grin spread across one of the other boy's face. "Oh, it's not much… we just found it. Would you like to play with it?"_

_"What is it?" Andrew answered the baited question with the appropriate response. _

_"This!"_

_Suddenly a large, eight-legged thing came flying towards his face, many dull, dark eyes staring directly into his when it landed. _

_Andrew screamed. _

_The boys laughed cruelly, clapping each other on the back and holding their sides. _

_In a blind terror, he raised a hand to his face and threw the offending creature as far from him as he could. He back stepped quickly, nearly tripping over his own feet, before taking off in a dead run as fast as his thin legs would take him. _

_"Hold on, Andrew! It was only a spider! And it was already dead, not like it was going to bite you!"_

_He did not hear their jests, he merely ran as fast as he could away. The strange brush of the spider's hairy body against his face pulsed through his mind. He wiped at his face frantically, trying to rid himself of the awful feeling. In his haste and constant pawing, he lost track of where he was going. _

_He never saw the brick wall that fenced off the courtyard. _

_The world darkened around him as he felt the soft earth beneath him. His eyes slid closed and his body relaxed. _

_"Master Andrew!" Missy looked around for her charge. She worried about the boy whenever he went outside. She knew the other children teased him. "Master Andrew!" She called again. She lifted her skirts and walked towards the courtyard, sometimes he liked to sit and read underneath the trees there… _

_She rounded the corner and let out a high-pitched shriek at what she saw. _

_Andrew Gillette lay on his back, unmoving. Blood was smeared across his forehead from a gash at his temple, matting his red hair. _

_"Andrew!" She cried and burst into tears. She rushed to his side, dropping to her knees and reaching down, cradling his head in her lap, "Andrew, oh Andrew!"_

_When he didn't respond she whirled her head around, calling for anyone who was near, "Please help! Help! Fetch the doctor!"_

_She began to sob. Her hand gently brushed the matted hair away from his eyes and the wound, "Oh, Andrew… Andrew… Wake up, please wake up."_

_Was that… Missy? He heard a faint voice, piercing through the darkness. Why couldn't he see? What had happened? _

_"Andrew…"_

_It was Missy. He liked his governess, though at times he pretended not to, as she made sure he worked on his studies instead of reading what he really wanted to. Why did she sound like that? Was she crying? She was a little easy to bring into crying, but this sounded like hysterics. _

_Her fear turned briefly to anger, "Andrew Gillette!" She screamed, shaking his limp body in her arms, "Andrew Gillette, wake up this instant! I won't have you like this under my watch!"_

_Wake up? Was he sleeping? He didn't remember taking a nap… _

_"Andrew…" Her sobs resumed. _

_Suddenly he remembered. The other boys, laughing, then they threw something at him- a spider. He screamed, feeling the light pressure against his face again. His eyes flew open. _

_Molly Gillette and the doctor came running up to them, finding the governess in hysterics with a screaming and crying boy in her arms. _

_"What in the bloody hell happened here?" Molly asked, shaking her head as she knelt down beside the two. _

_Two high-pitched voices immediately answered, blending in their respective hysterics and making utterly no sense. _

_"One at a time, now, one at a time." The doctor said as Molly pulled Missy away from her son, trying to calm them both. _

_"Master Andrew!" Missy exclaimed, tears streaming down her cheeks, "You're not dead!"_

_"Spider!"_

"Ye sure gave the poor lass a scare." Jack laughed.

"Missy ended up having to be sedated, on the count that she couldn't calm down." Andrew sighed heavily. "She was a sweet girl, but prone to hysterics."

"So, you ran directly into a brick wall, knocked yourself silly long enough for your governess to come upon you, think you're dead, and promptly go into hysterics." Theodore stared at his friend. Seeing the slow nod he laughed, "I never pegged you as that type."

"Apparently I'm surprising." Andrew replied dryly, as the silence fell within the group again.

"You're mum's name is Molly?"

"Don't make fun of my mother."

"I wasn't, I just never knew her name was Molly."

"Speaking of animal attacks…" A sly grin spread across Theodore's face.


	4. Part IV: Jack, By Theodore

_His gilded tongue and charming nature wouldn't be able to save him, this time. Though this did not stop him from trying. _

_"'S alright… Ol' Jack's not tryin' ta hurt ye…"_

_Ears flicked back dangerously. _

_Jack's face fell. He held his hands out in front of him, open palms facing forward, "Easy…"_

_A front foot pawed the ground, the animal's head lowered. A low bleat pierced the air. _

_"Oh bugger."_

_The goat charged. _

_Jack whirled around and broke into a run, arms flailing in front of him. _

_The animal had already closed the gap between them. It lowered its head, ready to attack. _

_Jack let to a yelp when the goat head butted him directly in the arse, sending him flying forward, face first into the dirt. He heard the patter of many feet, closing in. He raised his head slowly. Surrounded. He was surrounded. _

_"What the bloody hell is that noise?" Theodore looked up from the paperwork in his hands, glancing around. _

_James's brow furrowed, hearing the odd noise, too. He looked around. His eyes fell on a familiar leather hat hanging from a fence post. _

Good Lord, what has he gotten himself into this time?

_They walked towards the fence, the odd sounds growing louder as they neared. They came to a stop as they reached the low gate of the pen. _

_"Are those… goats?" Theodore narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward, unsure if what he was seeing was real. _

_"So it would seem."_

_Theodore sighed, "Shall we get him out, Sir?" He asked, wondering how Jack Sparrow managed to get himself into this mess. _

_"In a moment. I want to solidify this in my mind forever."_

"It was an ambush, I tell you! They were coming from all sides!" Jack wailed, waving his arms around dangerously.

"But why were you in the goat pen in the first place?" Andrew asked through his laughter.

Jack opened his mouth, but stopped. He thought for a moment. "That, me friend, be a very good question."

"Only you, Jack Sparrow."

"Speakin' of interestin' questions… Lemme tell ye about the time…"


	5. Part V: Theodore, By Jack

_The sweltering head of mid-summer combined with the humidity of the Caribbean bore down against the white sand shores and the cobblestone roads and buildings. There was little shade to be had and much work to be done far beyond its reaches. _

_Theodore Groves sighed heavily and pulled at his collar, trying for the umpteenth time to loosen it. Only a few more reports to make and then he could retreat to the blessedly cool interior of the fort. A slight breeze picked up, brushing lightly across the decks of the Windlass. It was just enough to give the men above decks hope, before dashing them once more as the air became stagnant once again._

_"'Ave ye been noticing there's more gulls 'round this summer?" A slightly drunken-sounding voice came from behind him. _

_Theodore turned around, "If it isn't the Crown's newest "privateer."' He grinned slightly. _

_Jack Sparrow laughed heartily, "Only in title, and ye know it."_

_"Everyone knows it. They only gave you that title to keep the rest of us out of trouble for never being able to catch you." Theodore stepped down the stairs towards the other. "What are you doing back in port so early?"_

_"The Pearl's got some repairs ta be made. Then I be off again, mate." Jack shrugged. "Ye look like hell. Makes meself quite glad I don' 'ave to wear any o' those… uniforms…"_

_"Only you, Jack Sparrow." Theodore envied the other man, who was still dressed in his scallywag attire, and looking quite cool. "What were you saying about gulls?"_

_"There've been more o' 'em around this year." Jack stated, his eyes drifting over Theodore's shoulder, to where one of the white and gray birds had come to perch on the railing. _

_Theodore languidly turned his head, "I noticed. They're disgusting creatures. Not as revolting as rats, mind you, but they way they look at you. It's like they're planning your demise in their beady little eyes."_

_"If ye ask me, they're kind of cute, in a way…" Jack remarked, tilting his head to the side. _

_Theodore sighed. How did James ever put up with the man? He was always like this, finding some counterpoint, no matter how outrageous, just to disagree with society. He turned back. There were now two gulls standing there, staring at him. Suddenly he felt as though he were being stalked; hunted. _

_"Jack…" He said slowly, taking a step back and twisting his neck around. More birds had landed around him, on all the railings and edges, some settling in the masts and rigging. _

_Jack's dark brow furrowed. He looked around, following the other man's gaze. Suddenly, it did appear as though there were more of them. _

_Theodore's shoulders slowly sank, his body tensing. _

Squawk.

_He didn't have time to react before the flock had descended down upon him. Theodore yelled and jerked away, only to find another bird behind him, coming from all sides and angles. The bright blue sky was blotted out by white feathers and flapping wings. _

_Jack's laughter rang out over the loud squawking. Theodore's cries of terror and pain at the incessant pecking went unaided. _

"It all makes sense!" Andrew announced, rather loudly, as he leaned forward onto the table on his arm, finger pointed at the now-blushing Theodore, "That's why you get twitchy whenever they're birds around!" He giggled.

"What did I say? Oh, yes, they're cute now. But they're going to get mean somehow, and then there's going to be a million more of them… And they did! And there were a million of them!"

"Of course there were, dear, of course there were." James patted his shoulder comfortingly, taking on the fatherly role as he usually did.

"Well, we're all even, now, I suppose." Andrew nodded slowly. Perhaps this story telling wasn't so bad, after all, he thought.

"Ye can't be quitin', now, mates!" Jack exclaimed, waving his arms wildly. "The night only be gettin' started!"

"Then why don't you tell a story about yourself?"

"That, mate, is a very good idea…"


	6. Part VI: Jack's Story

_He wondered around his usual paths, but soon their familiar offerings weren't enough to satisfy his need for adventure. _

_He pushed through a hedge and headed towards the older part of town, near the rocky cliffs, where the younger children were always told not to go by their parents. And where the older children liked to tell the stories about the ghosts and sea monsters there waiting to devour any unsuspecting soul who dared to venture too close to their dark lairs. _

_He didn't believe those stories. If there was anything in there, they weren't out to get anyone who passed by. Besides, he thought, it would be very interesting to see a real sea monster, or perhaps a mermaid. _

_He climbed carefully and skillfully down the rock face, towards the beach. The cave loomed before him, rising up and extending back into complete and utter darkness. This was the place for him to explore. He grinned. _

_He pulled a compass out of his pocket. The metal was beginning to rust and it was a little bent on one side, but it still worked just fine. He carefully took his bearings, as not to be lost in the cave, and continued forward. _

_The daylight slowly dimmed behind him as he went further back into the cave, ducking jagged outcroppings from the walls and ceiling. It wasn't long before he was farther back than he had originally meant to go. _

_Just ahead of him, he heard what sounded like rushing water. An underground stream? He thought excitedly and went towards the sound. _

_The ground beneath his feet changed from hard stone to soft, wet dirt. He shivered suddenly. _

_There was a small trickle, just ahead, coming down the rock face that fell in to a shallow pool, darkened green with the lack of light. _

_A low moan came from around the corner, just behind the little waterfall. _

_He tensed, listening. _

_The moan came again. _

_Maybe the older children weren't lying… _

_He stepped back slowly and turned to leave. His pace steadily grew faster, the eerie moaning sound seeming to follow him. Fear taking over, he forgot to check his bearings…_

_He stopped just short of a solid wall before him. This had been the way he had come in, hadn't it? He looked around. He felt for his compass out of habit. It was there, but he couldn't read it in the minimal light. _

_He reached his hands out and began to feel around, trying to remember his way back. It wasn't long before panic began to set in, though he tried hard against it. _

_He yelled. All he could hear was his own echo. He yelled again, desperately feeling the walls, trying to find a way out. The sun had probably gone down outside, so there would be no light source to judge by. _

_He stopped suddenly. _

_He could hear something. Scraping, like lumbering feet being drug across the dirty stone floor of the cave. _

_He swallowed hard, pressing himself against the wall, listening intently. The monster stories must have been true, after all. _

_The scraping sound came closer, and closer still. All he could do was wait. He strained to see into the darkness, but couldn't make anything out. _

_He let out a scream as something clamped down on his arm, gripping it tightly. Something… human. He fought against it, trying to pull away, but the grip held fast. He felt himself being lead away from the wall, out into the open caverns of the cave again. _

_A bright light broke through the darkness. _

_He stared into the eyes of the monster._

_It was Old Mr. Johnson, the elderly man who wondered around the town, never saying a word. He held up his lantern and pointed in front of him. _

_Jack turned around. There was the entrance to the cave. Mr. Johnson had found him… and showed him the way out. There was no monster at all._

_He turned back, tilting his head to the side as he stepped backwards towards the shore. _

_The older man smiled slightly and nodded once, before disappearing back into the cave. _

_Jack left quickly, heading for home. He had a great story to tell about how he had seen the cave monster in person. It was huge and green, with scales and moss growing on it. Every nine-year-old boy's nightmare and dream wrapped into one. No one would be the wiser… It was perfect. _

"I've got one." Theodore announced, holding his hand up for silence and to get their drunken attention.


	7. Part VII: Theodore's Story

_He was ten years old and blatantly refused to have to spend any more time with his sisters or any of their girly friends than he absolutely had to. Playing outside became a sentence of exile, as his older sisters were sent out with the group to watch over them. He stole away from the group and headed for the gardens where a grove of large trees awaited him. _

_Tree climbing was a noble sport for an adventurous boy such as himself, nothing those slimy girls would ever want to do. They surely wouldn't think to follow him here- here he would be safe from their talk of dresses and dolls. _

_He grabbed hold of the trunk of a large apple tree and hoisted himself up, ignoring the dirt and bark that smeared across his clean clothes and scuffed his newly polished shoes. _

_As he reached the top he could hear the girls' far off voices, chattering away about something insignificant, for certain. Though he loved his sisters, they were still girls and girls were silly. He couldn't see what the older boys saw in them… _

_"Theodore!"_

_He groaned. Not a moment's peace. He hated being the only son in a family with four daughters, one older and three younger. He couldn't decide which was worse- little sisters, or the older ones. _

_"Theodore!"_

_Right now, it was the older ones. They doted on him, treated him like he was their own child, tried to dress him up like one of their dolls. He had a mother for that, thank you very much. At least the younger ones hadn't yet seen the glory of frilly dresses and balls and weren't adverse to playing in the mud with him. Not yet, anyway. He had a good several years, at least, before they too would succumb. _

_"Theodore Groves, where are you?"_

_He sighed, rolling his eyes skyward. _

_"I'm in the garden, Clarice." He yelled. _

_"Theodore! What are you doing in there? We were headed towards the shores to search for shells. Come with us!"_

_"I'm happy here, Clarice."_

_"Mother told us to watch you. Now we're going down to the shores and you're going to have to come with us."_

_He could see her hands curl and come to rest on her hips. _

_"Yes, MUM." He growled and started his decent. _

_"Don't take that tone with me, Theodore Groves!"_

_He was about to make a second snide remark when he lost his foothold and felt himself start to slip. _

_"Are you coming down from that tree, or do I have to go and find father to get you?"_

_Theodore gasped. His hands tightened around the branch above him, but it was too large and he couldn't hold on, his weight bringing him down. He let out a low yelp as he dropped, plummeting through the lower branches. He landed on the ground at the base of the tree with a dull thud, the sound absorbed by the still-soft dirt. He hissed as a sharp, shooting pain flooded up through his shoulder and arm. _

_Clarice's eyes widened. She let out a loud, high-pitched scream, drawing all attention from all around the area to her. _

_Loretta ran up behind her, closely followed by Priscilla, little Rosalyn trying valiantly to keep up with her older sisters. "Clarice! Theo! What happened?"_

_Clarice fell to her knees by his side, "Theodore! Oh, Theodore… Are you hurt?"_

_He groaned, rolling onto his back, clutching his throbbing left arm to his chest. _

_"Loretta, Priscilla, quickly! Go find Mother! Theodore's fallen from the tree and is hurt!" Clarice ordered, shooing them away. "Oh, oh dear…"_

_"Mum, Mum! Teddy fell out of the tree!"_

_Rosalyn, not wanting to be left out, as she often was, being the baby of the family, pushed her way past her hysterical sister and leaned over her brother. _

_"Teddy?" She asked quietly. _

_"Yes, Rosie?"_

_"Why did you fall from the tree?"_

_"I slipped."_

_"Why did you slip?"_

_"It happens, Rosie. You've slipped before."_

_"I know that, but Mrs. Candlestick wanted to know." She proudly showed him her trusty doll that never left her side. _

_"I see."_

_"Teddy?"_

_"Yes, Rosie?"_

_She sat down beside him, reaching out with a small hand and gently brushing his hair away from his eyes. She leaned down and placed a slightly over-moist kiss on his brow, missing slightly and forcing him to squeeze one eye shut. "I'm sorry you fell."_

_"Thanks, Rosie."_

"Aren't little sisters the best?"

Theodore snorted. "How would you know, being the baby of the family, with only brothers."

"I've seen enough to imagine. And it's not my fault my brothers are ten and thirteen years older than I am."

"Oh, I see- ye were the accident, then, eh mate?"

"I wasn't…" The argument trailed off quickly. "Mum said it was a pleasant surprise." He mumbled.

"What about, ye, mate? Ye don' really seem the type ta have a whole pack o' siblings." Jack turned to James.

James shook his head, "I was an only child."

"That explains a lot." Theodore said aloud before he realized what he was doing. He quickly clapped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late.

James glared at him.

"Then ye've got ta have some good childhood stories, eh mate? Even if ye don' 'ave siblings ta get inta mischief wif, ye've got yerlsef and mates… hopefully."

"I had friends."

"Just tell a story, already, James."


	8. Part VIII: James's Story

_Small hands sought the silver door handle high above his head. It turned slowly, with much effort and a furrowed brow. The door to the kitchen swung open, revealing all of the magical wonders inside. And, oh, the smells! _

_Four-year old James Norrington crept as quietly as he could through the room, watching for anyone who might see him. Sally had said something about a special desert for that night and he was curious to see what it was. As soon as he passed the brick oven, he could smell them- cookies! _

_He looked around quickly, to either side. Still no one around. He reached up and grabbed hold of the countertop, pulling himself up as far as he could, so that his nose was just above the counter. His eyes widened. _

_He let himself back down and darted for the other side, where it would be easier to reach them. He hoisted himself up again, and reached, his fingers barely touched the edge of a cookie before he slipped back down again. He scrunched up his small face and pulled himself up again, reaching as far as he could. He grinned as he came back down onto his feet, prize held triumphantly in hand. _

_Voices came from the far door. One of the cooks must be returning! He clutched his cookie to his chest, smearing chocolate across his fresh, white shirt and formerly clean hands, and made his escape for the second door. _

_It had nearly reached it when suddenly he lost his footing, stepping into a puddle of something wet and slick. He pitched forward, putting his little hands out in front of him, trying to break his fall. A cupboard had been left open, the door ajar and directly in front of him. His head struck the corner as he fell to the ground. _

_There were a few moments of stunned silence before the pain began to well up and he let out a tearful cry. _

_"Master James?!" Sally rushed into the kitchen upon hearing the loud, high-pitched yell. "Master James! What's happened?" She rushed to his side and kneeled down. She brushed her hand across his forehead, feeling a large bump near his hairline, her fingertips slicking with blood. _

_"Oh, no…" Her eyes went wide. She gathered him into her arms, cradling his small body against her chest. _

_James pressed his face into her, sobbing against the smooth cotton of her apron. He held on tight as she stood and carried him out of the kitchen. _

_"Sally- what happened?"_

_"I think he fell, Mistress Catherine. I heard him cry and found him on the floor, in the kitchens." The servant girl told her. "He has a nasty bump on the head, and he's bleeding… I think he hit the cupboard door."_

_"Oh, James…" Catherine Norrington reached forward and gently took her young son from her, cradling him in her arms, "James, my love, are you all right?"_

_James sniffed and pressed his face into her shoulder. His hands clenched, the cookie crumbling into bits and falling to the floor. _

_"Shhhh…" Catherine hushed, rocking him gently, "It's all right, Mum's here." She gently pushed back his dark brown hair to examine the wound. It was shallow, barring all the blood, and the bump didn't look too bad, though it probably hurt something fierce. _

_James cried quietly against her. _

_"Do you want Mum to kiss it and make it better?"_

_He nodded. _

_She smiled and gently kissed his forehead, careful to avoid the most tender area. "There, is that better, my love?"_

_James sniffed and nodded, wiping some of his tears away with the back of a pudgy hand. _

_Catherine waited, "What's wrong, James?"_

_"Are you mad, Mum?"_

_"Why would I be mad, James?"_

_James lowered his gaze and she saw the chocolate smears across his face and shirt, the remains of the sweet in his hand. _

_"Oh, James…" She murmured. She smiled, "It's all right, my love. You're all right, and that's what matters. Though next time you know not to try and sneak sweets so close to supper, right?"_

_James nodded, smiling slightly. _

_"And always look where you're going, when you're in the kitchens, too, Master James." Sally smiled at him and wiped the last of his tears away with the corner of her apron. _

"Awwww, did Mummy kiss your hurt better?" Theodore asked in a coddling voice, bursting out laughing before the end.

James glowered, "I was four!"

Andrew and Jack joined in on the laughter.

"What?" James demanded, "Did your mums never kiss anything better for you? Maybe that's why you're so heartless…" He grumbled and crossed his arms, sinking down into his seat behind his tankard.

Andrew took pity on him, and decided to come to his rescue. "I have a story much like that one. It was a long time ago, back when I was still living at home in England…"


	9. Part IX: Andrew's Story

_"There ye are, Andrew." Missy, the young governess, only recently hired, gently laid her young charge into his crib, "Time for your nap."_

_The three-year-old boy made a protesting sound, though his drooping eyelids gave him away, as he rubbed his eyes with his balled up fists. _

_"There, there now, you just lie down and I'll be back in a little while to ready you for supper." Missy smiled and tenderly covered him with a soft, pale blue blanket. _

_She always soothed him to sleep with the promise of some reward, of play or sweet, her gentle, heartfelt smile looking down at him. _

_As she softly left the room, he drifted into a quiet and peaceful sleep, before the door latch clicked shut. She went about the house, picking up a toy here or there and putting them back into the chest where they belonged. She smiled as her hand came to a set of carved toy ships, set up and ready for a battle with pirates. _

_He slept for a long time that day, earlier exploits outdoors in the gardens and on the shore taking their toll. It was several hours later when he awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside his window. _

_He raised his head slowly, looking up at them. He smiled. He had always liked to watch the birds while he lay in his crib. As sleep began to fade from his limbs, he sat up and held onto the bars, bringing himself to stand, so he could see them better. _

_It was a small, gray and blue-ish bird. It tilted is head to the side and emitted a chirp before flying away again, leaving the branch unoccupied once more. _

_He sat back down and looked at the raised bars. He was done with his nap. And there were no more birds to look at. He didn't want to stay there anymore, he wanted to play. _

_He took hold of the bars with his small hands and hoisted himself up, climbing to the top of them. _

_"Andrew, are you awake?" Missy's voice came through as she opened the door slowly. _

_He could play that he was a bird, just like the ones he saw. Birds that chirped and had wings and pretty feathers, who flew to wherever they wanted…_

_Missy's eyes widened in horror as she watched helplessly as Andrew suddenly plummeted from the top of the crib bars, her mouth falling open in a silent scream. _

_He landed solidly on the wooden floor, a pained and vaguely surprised look on his face. _

_Missy fell forward, coming down hard on her knees. She gathered him quickly into her arms, "Andrew! Andrew, little one, are you all right?" She demanded. _

_He looked up at her, the slightest hint of tears moistening his brown eyes. "I go crash boom."_

_Missy laughed tearfully, "Yes, Andrew, you did go crash boom." She hugged him tightly, gently brushing his cheeks and feeling for any rising bumps or other hurts. _

It was a sad day when young Andrew Gillette learned that humans could not, indeed, fly.

The End


End file.
